As for conductive terminals utilized for a water-proof connector that includes a water-proof mat seal, various technologies have been conventionally developed. For example, a receptacle contact that formed by performing a bending work, and the like, on a sheet metal having undergone a punching work already is disclosed in National Patent Publication No. 2012/173961.
The receptacle contact showed in that patent publication includes a structure where many burr edges are exposed on the outside of the receptacle contact. Hence, when the receptacle contact is inserted in the cavity of the housing, the burr edge may be trapped in the mat seal and so on that the housing includes, easily resulting in any damage to a waterproofing member such as the mat seal.
In addition, the receptacle contact includes an elastic contact arm that applies pressure to a pin contact. When the pin contact is inserted in the receptacle contact, the upper wall of the receptacle contact may be deformed by elastic force originating from the elastic contact arm. The deformation of the upper wall decreases the contact load to the pin contact, and thus the electrical connection reliability may decrease.